The Truth
by JerodandMiss.Parker
Summary: Read!


The Truth  
  
Summarry: It was the day after the S.L. 27 blew up/ Lyle and Parker look for Jerod. Parker finds out Lyle isn't her only brother.  
  
Jerod had already left when Parker and Lyle came into the room he was staying. It was empty. He'd already left. There was a book under his pillow. A drawing book the doctor had gave him when he first got there. She opened and it was a Picture of The Centre on the first page, and Lyle and Miss.Parker on the second page. She gasped when she saw the pictures. She was with those same people in that room.  
  
" Hey doc! Did Jerod leave that?"  
  
"Miss.Parker calm down he's alredy gone." "No thanks to you Lyle." Miss.Parker took the book and started talking to Lyle. The doc overheard. "Lyle you call Raines and tell him wonder boy is gone. Oh and tell him its your falt" Miss.Parker said smilying evily. "Your Miss.Parker and Mr.Lyle?" The doctor asked frightened of Jerod had told them about her and Mr.Lyle. "Yea Why?" "Well um...Jerod told me about you guys and The Centre" Miss.Parker looked at Lyle and he just shurugged "What guys?" " You know.... You,Mr.Lyle,Sydney,Mr.Raines.Mr.Parker,Brigette,Cath- "Cathrine?! My mother? What did rat boy tell you about my mother?" Miss.Parker asked impaitently. "Um...well he said that she was like a mother to him and tried to get him you and Timmy now known as Angelo out of The Centre. "What did he tell you about me." Lyle asked smilying "Well he said you killed his brother and um... well he said you killed him once too." "Jerods right. I did kill his brother. I almost killed him and Miss.Parker if it wasn't for Kyle." Miss.Parker looked evily at Lyle. " Oh and he told me too tell you that his father didn't kill your mother." "What!? Who did?" Mis.Parker asked surprised. "Well he said you'd figure it out in time."  
  
::::At The Centre::::  
  
"Sydney." Sydney said ansewring his phone " Why do parents lie to there children?" "Jerod! How are you. We thought you'd gone mental after that eppisode." "Why do parents lie to there chiledren Syd? "Jerod.... Its just a way- "Sydney! I have a hit on Jerod" Broots said rushing towards him "Broots i'm on the phone with Jerod" Sydney said wispering to Broots. He heard a dial tone on the other end "Jerod?....Jerod?" "He hung up" "Oh i'm sorry syd" "Well were is he" " Southend florida." "Oh.... " "Broots! Have you found anything on wonder boy?" Miss.Parker asked walking into her office. "Um..... " "Broots!" " Florida!" He said a little scared. Sydney started to giggling with a big grin. "Whats so funny today Syd. You've already lost your eye sight! I wouldn't mind you losing an arm or leg!"Miss.Parker litterally screamed over to him. " Nothing Miss.Parker." He said still smilying "Well book a flight for tomorrow Broots." "Ok Miss.Parker" Miss.Parker walked out of her office then she ran into Raines. "Miss.Parker how are you doing?" Raines asked out of breathe. "Why do you care?" Smilying at him. "Hey Broots! I need your car."  
  
::::Miss.Parkers House::::  
  
"Broots thanks for driving me home." "Um... yea... sure Miss.Parker" Broots left and Miss.Parker laid on her couch. Then the phone rang "What!?" She screamed. "You have bad people skills Miss.Parker." Jerod said smilying "Jerod.... What do you want?" " It's not what I want Miss.Parker. It's what you want." "All I want is to take a hot peacefull bath with a bottle of red wine" "Well.... I can't get that but I can get the truth." "The Truth about what?" "Your mothers death" He hung up " Jer..Jerod!? " Thats so him! God! He says he has the truth, then hangs up!  
  
::::The Next Day at The Centre::::  
  
"Angelo!" Jerod wispered over to him. "Jerod? Jerod!" Angelo was smilying and laughing " Shhhh... Angelo, we have to keep quite. Ok?" "Ok." "Ok, I need your help. I need you to get anything you can on William Raines and Cathrine Jamieson Parker." "Mr.Raines and Mrs.Parker?" Jerod I ca..can't" "Yes you can Angelo. I know you can." "Jerod someone is coming!" Angelo said out loud. Miss.Parker was coming to see him and probally heard Angelo. "Angelo? Was somone in here?" She asked smiling "Nnnnn...no Miss....Miss.Parker" "Angelo don't lie to me." Still smiling. Not a good smile more like a determand smile. " Angelo please." Parker asked despertly  
  
**************$%&*(^(&*&E#^#$*##^^(^(%&$%^@#!@#!@#$@#@$! Sorry it wasn't that good. And it was long. The new one is coming soon 


End file.
